beauty and the beast redo
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Tabitha Gates and her friends take a road trip for the summer and find themselves in Travis county Texas where she sees the beast side of Thomas Brown Hewitt.Can she over look how they live or no?Can she love the man who killed her friends? read and see


**Ok here's the redo of Beauty and the beast :) I own nothing on tcm I own Tab and that's it. i will change a lot of things and i will keep a lot of things so it will not be the same as the 1st one I don't have a beta right now . I hope you like it. **

** Ch 1 beauty **

I wake up and look around. I try to move but cant. I felt someone watching me. I look around again and saw I was nailed to a table. I look around and see blood and then saw a chainsaw and fear went through me. I feel someone watching me again but couldn't see who. I move again trying to get away. It was no use. I heard water slapping then saw a huge guy. He pushes me down against the table with hard force. I look at him and stopped moving. I then heard him growl and looks at me.

**Earlier that week**

I didn't want to take this trip with my friends. I didn't want to go to Texas or anywhere else they were planning to go. I wanted to stay in Oklahoma. I really hate long car rides. I walked around my small room grabbing my favorite jeans, shorts and t-shirts and shoving it all into my black bag. From the bathroom I got all my little oddball stuff. You know, toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant etc. - stuff that makes a girl feel just so. I closed my bag and carried it out to the blue van that would be my home for the next few months.

"Hey Tab." I looked at Sarah and smiled. Sarah's been my friend since the fourth grade." Are you all set?" I nodded, slid the door open and claimed the very back seat on the right next to the window. The van could hold eight plus our bags which was fairly comfortable. I was the only one without a boyfriend on this trip. My guy couldn't make it so I got to keep the bags company. There were five of us making this trip Sarah and Rick, Heather and Sean and me. I closed my eyes and slept for what seemed like forever. I woke up, rubbed my eyes and realized it was dark out. We were getting off on an exit with a hotel where we planned to hang out for a couple of days before going farther into Texas. Rick pulled into a parking space near the back of the Holiday Inn. We all got out of the car and stretched. It felt good to be out of the van. Rick climbed into the back of the van and handed out the bags. We carried them to the front of the hotel to check in. I looked up and realized the hotel was huge! It had to be at least twelve floors. When the doors opened I was impressed. The lobby was enormous with white marble floors and walls. Even though it was late it was lit very brightly. Sarah, Heather, Sean and I waited for Rick to sign us in and get our room keys. He came over to us and handed Heather and me our room key.

"We are on the tenth floor." Oh great I thought I hate elevators and we are near the top floor. The elevator doors open and we pile in. I go to the back wall and clutch my bag to me as tight as I can. That sucker went up so fast that when the doors opened I rushed out before anyone else could. Standing in the hallway Rick was laughing at me and trying to talk to us.

"Heather you and Sean will be in room100." He looked at me. "You're in room 102." Then he turns and smiles at Sarah "We are in room 101." We all said goodnight and walked to our rooms. I stopped at the wood door with the 102 on it. I put the card in and it beeped. I opened the door and turned on the light. There were two beds and a big TV. I walked over to the bed next to the wall by the bathroom. I put my bag on the bed and sat down next to it looking around the room. It was a basic room -not as impressive as I thought it would be. Simple colors I guess they are supposed to be restful. I sighed. Why didn't I just stay home? I opened my bag and got out my little black mp3 player, put in the ear phones and turned it on. The song that was playing was from Beauty and the Beast. I moved my bag to the other bed then lay down and just listened to the music. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
